The USS Joan of Arc
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: An entire female crew, a new adventure ! Join Captain T’vam and her crew as they boldly go where no woman has gone before !


The USS Joan of Arc  
United in the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood  
  
Note: An entire female crew, a new adventure ! Join Captain T'vam and her crew as they boldly go where no woman has gone before ! Inspired by Gall Force, Lost Universe and Star Trek: Voyager. This is the first chapter of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga.  
  
"Put your faith in what you most believe in. Two worlds, one family. Trust your heart, let fate decide, to guide these lives we see."—From the song 'Two Worlds' sung by Phil Collins from the Disney's Tarzan  
  
Chapter 1—An Unlikely Captain, An Unlikely Crew  
  
T'vam was half Vulcan and half human. She was unlike most Vulcans, even though she was very intelligent and enigmatic. However, she was born of noble blood, so she was a Princess. Princesses were not too common, but they were incredibly important people. Not only was she royalty, but she was also very warm, caring and even outgoing. She even had a sense of humor, a rather witty and sharp one at that. Since her youth, she had enjoyed travelling around the Universe with her father Winston and being educated in the best academy, as well as in the refinery of her incredible mother T'vraas.  
  
T'vam was looking forward to exploring new worlds with the crew she was about to meet in the vessel that had been admitted to her. The name of the vessel was the USS Joan of Arc. She hadn't seen it in person yet, but she was interested in seeing if it lived up to her reputation of being one of the finest crafts Starfleet had to offer.  
  
T'vam had been well trained in her many years of Starfleet, and she was looking forward to captaining the Joan of Arc. Her crew had been specifically chosen and handpicked by Chief Yeoman Goshen. This group was perhaps one of the very few that consisted entirely of female members. But, they were diverse, coming from a variety of backgrounds, cultures, and creeds. T'vam was pleased with the women that would soon become part of her crew. She began speaking with them before the initial launch of the Joan of Arc commenced. The first lady signing on and saluting was Paige McAlester. She had submitted her post as the second in command. She hailed from Scotland, with dazzling sky blue eyes and fiery red hair to match. She also had a beautiful melodic lilt as well as kind, gentle, and sweet. But, she was strong. It was obvious that she was a hard worker because her arms were sculpted and toned. The next woman was Meredith, who was an M. She had violet eyes and sea green hair. She hoped to become the Commanding Engineer, since she was so well versed in warp core technology and the inner workings of all models and types of engines, including plasma core engines. Following along the same profession, T'sau, T'vam's younger sister, had also joined the crew. T'vam was surprised since she hadn't seen T'sau since she had gone into a different division of Starfleet than T'vam had. Overcome, T'vam hugged her sister and kissed her. T'sau shed tears of joy, patting her sister's back firmly. "It is so good to see you again, my Sister.", T'sau said, with a gentle smile on her face. It would be enjoyable to have family onboard. But, T'vam would have plenty of time to catch up with her younger sister later on. She didn't want her other incoming crewmembers to feel neglected. Checking her roster, she tapped a few buttons on her PADD. The Nurse was named Alura, from Planet Velour. The Doctor, who would be working at her side was an Ocampa named Kelly. Then came the Science Officers. The commanding officer was from Arizona. Her name was Sharron Bowles. Her second in command was a shape-shifter known as Electra. Further down the line, she met Dianthus who was her chief tactical officer. She was part cyborg and part Naussican. In her personnel file, T'vam had discovered why this was. Dianthus had been in a skirmish fighting for her family's protection. In the process, her lower limbs and left arm were completely seared from her body. But, her family had escaped the torment of the oncoming Dominion Fleet. She had even been captured once, but made a quick and cunning escape. Then came Grizelda Graks, a Kazon who was in charge of Weaponry. Finally, a chef from Italy by the name of Mona Carmelito energetically showed her support to the rest of her fellow crewmembers. 20 females in one starship would be braving the unknown as a newly formed family together.  
  
Chapter 2—Christening the Launch of the Joan of Arc  
  
Chief Yeoman Goshen broke a bottle of red wine on the bow of the iridescent blue spaceship, granting her God's blessings as she set off into space as the hangar doors slid open. At the helm, T'vam settled into her large chair and commanded Paige to set a course for the Delta Quadrant. Through the PA system of the Joan of Arc, the captain and crew could hear their friends and acquaintances applauding for them. While the Joan of Arc took off, the ballad of Starfleet could be heard. It was enough to bring tears to anyone's eyes. T'vam was very touched by this, and let her tears of joy freely flow. They soon vanished as she saw the view of space through the view screen. The whole crew gasped in amazement, unable to keep silence. It was incredibly resplendent, and none of them could hold back their excited exclamations. Their hearts were filled with adventure and enthrallment of a new world unseen by most species. T'vam had never seen the Delta Quadrant before, despite her travels around the galaxy. But, as her father had said, "Space is vast. There is so much we do not know. So much we need yet to learn. Never forget that so long as the desire to attain knowledge, we will always want to explore forever within and forever without." T'vam knew her father's sagely words were true, and also part of prophecy. Man, like so many other creatures existed to learn and to understand himself and the world (or worlds) around him. T'vam and her crew were the same. That is what united the universe. The everlasting quest for knowledge and understanding.  
  
Chapter 3—Morning Routine and Meditation  
  
When T'vam awoke for the morning, she was fully rested and ready to eat breakfast in the Mess Hall. Before joining her crew, however, she had to prepare herself mentally and physically for the tasks ahead. After lighting ceremonial candles, she sat in typical yoga formation and rested her hands, palms faced upward, upon her legs. Breathing deeply, she focused on the tasks at hand and her next course of action. After taking time to collect her thoughts and ponder truths and theories that had been debated for years that still didn't have a definate answer. She got back up to her feet and stretched from left to right. She did a few toe touches and bends and was now energized for whatever challenges happened to come her way.  
  
The Captain sat down at a table surrounded by many of her crewmembers. Her sister sat close to her, asking her how she had slept the night before. Telepathically, she updated her elder sister on where she had been and how she was assigned to her crew. T'sau had been appointed to her elder sister's side as a royal consulate as well as her personal assistant. They had been close ever since birth, but once T'sau was of age, she wanted to travel the galaxies just as T'vam had been doing before her. She hadn't traveled with Winston as T'vam had, but she traveled with her battalion in her division of Starfleet called Lotus, which trained women in the art of combat, survival, and offered the edification of education free of charge. As the two ate breakfast together, they reminisced of their days together. Even though they missed their parents, they knew that both of them were very proud of their achievements. But, they could agree that it was wondrous to be a part of such a spectacular crew.  
  
Chapter 4—A Change of Plans  
  
All 20 members of the crew had finished breakfast, washed up and were prepared for the Captain's next order. T'vam pointed her index finger ahead. "Straight, onward Meredith. Dianthus, monitor our output. Make certain everything is functional.", she said, firmly, her hands resting upon the arm-rests of her large commanding post. Meredith nodded, her fingers fluttering rapidly across the console. Dianthus' eyes scanned the tactical output of the Joan of Arc. "All systems nominal.", Dianthus replied with a sharp-toothed, but infectious, lovely grin. "Splendid ! T'sau, keep our speed steady.", T'vam said, smiling brilliantly. Suddenly, there was a transmission from a Starfleet Admiral. T'vam had never met Admiral Malcolm in person, but she knew of him. He was a powerful looking African American, muscled, brawny and tall. He wore square-shaped spectacles and was well decorated. Adjusting his spectacles, he spoke in a rich, cultured accent, "Captain, your course has been altered slightly." "Why is that, Sir ?", T'vam questioned, sensing that something, indeed was wrong. She had planned on studying the Delta quadrant further, but her intuition told her that plan would have to wait for another time. "It has come to the attention of the Fleet that a criminal is on the lose. He has evaded us, but thanks to our source, Lieutenant Integral, this criminal element known as The Deliverer is currently in a discotechque called the XXL. She wasn't able to collect any other information on his current scheme. She had to abandon Studio XXL before being exposed. She is now serving with another fleet and safe.", Malcolm said, with a solemn expression. "Say no more, Admiral. I know what your request will be.", T'vam said, her dark eyes sparkling. "Ah, then all you need to know is the location of the Discotechque. You are halfway there. All you must do is continue your course and take a left at the edge of the Delta Quadrant. One suggestion however, Captain. I think it would be in your best interest to go on this mission incognito.", Malcolm stated, very stoically. T'vam nodded, knowing why Malcolm had said this. The crew, who had also done their homework, knew that Studio XXL was not welcoming to members of Starfleet. The mission would be perilous, and they would be endangering their lives, but they had accepted it to bring The Deliverer to justice. "We'll take all the precautions we can, Sir. We will do our utmost to apprehend the culprit.", T'vam said, saluting. "Godspeed, crew of the Joan of Arc. Our prayers are with you.", Malcolm said, giving the traditional Vulcan salute in return before discontinuing communications with the Joan of Arc.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Join the Captain and her crew in a mission full of action, peril and suspense. Will the mission be a success ? Be sure to read "Delinquent in the Delta Quadrant" for the answer, some surprises, and a few twists and turns along the way !  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 19, 2002 


End file.
